


For a ruined tie

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "This is my favorite tie... be good and don’t ruin it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 4: Sexy  
> Enjoy!

Nygma scratched with his fingernails the white plaster on the wall that was helping him to sustain himself. How he ended up in that situation? He barely remembered, but the chills running across the entire spine were a clear sign that his imagination, however powerful, was not deceiving him. He heard the sound of Oswald’s wet lips that, greedy, was sucking the tip of his erection.   
"Oh my God..." he cursed with trembling knees further scratching the wall, as if to sustain himself with that futile gesture.   
Penguin worked with abundance along its entire length, brushing against it the nose and then his hot tongue, dedicating then himself again to the tip in an unhealthy and hectic loop of movements. The obscene soundtrack given by the guttural sounds of Cobblepot, which continued to welcome him into his mouth, made Edward’s head spin, almost near to reach his climax.   
"Ozzie..." he murmured, clinging to the raven-haired companion, moving his hips urgently.   
The other opened his mouth, letting him use it to pleasure himself at most, when he heard him shaking from head to toe - a sign that he was now reaching the orgasm – he moved away; green eyes stared at the distorted face of Nygma that, in disbelief and frustrated, began to gasp. The brown tried to complain but the dull sound of a slap stopped him: Oswald began to spank his bare and soft buttocks with his hand, increasing from time to time the intensity of the beatings.   
"What were you going to do, Ed?" Edward bit his lip, trying not to be more aroused because of that bizarre situation. He tried to focus on Oswald but his hoarse voice, his red and swollen lips, the trickle of saliva that was obscenely dripping from one of the corners of his mouth and his eyes were just the perfect ingredients for his total defeat.   
"I-I... Oswald ..." A new snap is whipped against Nygma’s skin that, docile, let out a groan.   
"This is my favorite tie... be good and don’t ruin it." Said that Penguin, without the slightest warning, turned back to the needy and turgid erection, teasing him from time to time with new handfuls until Nygma, exhausted, abandoned himself to an orgasm, filling Cobblepot’s mouth with his semen. Panting and exhausted Edward collapsed on the couch, completely covering the other with his weight.   
His chest rose and fell furiously in an attempt to grab as much oxygen as possible. Only shortly after he looked up and noticed that Oswald, motionless, was staring at him, waiting for him to recover.   
"D-do I weight too much? Sorry... did I hurt your leg?" He asked with a hint of worry. In response he felt grasped under the chin and immediately became involved in a kiss.   
His mouth was filled, thanks to Cobblepot’s tongue that moved and pushed sinuous against his, with his own pleasure that began to stream down, dirtying the ties of both. "Oz ..." he tried to draw the other's attention suffocating his name in a pleased moan. When they parted Oswald smiled, licking his lips.   
"It was my favorite tie..." he said with a tone somewhere between the hilarious and the furious, sounding in Nygma’s ears damn exciting and dangerous. "I'm afraid I have to give you a lesson, Ed."   
Laughter filled the living room then, in total silence, the sound of a slap was heard again and Nygma, pleased and once again revved up, let out a curse.


End file.
